Be Mine
by somnusventus
Summary: Elsa kept finding cheesy Valentine's Day cards in her locker. Valentine's Drabbles AU
1. February 3, Tuesday

**Summary:** Elsa kept finding cheesy Valentine's Day card in her locker. AU

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, How to Train Your Dragon, Tangled, Brave, or any of the movies mentioned; all belong to Disney or DreamWorks

**Note:** I was sitting on my couch lazily scrolling through Tumblr when this idea popped into my head. Don't let this fool you, I actually hate Valentine's Day, because I'm single and most likely never getting a boyfriend. My dad has too big of arms and one too many guns so yeah.

* * *

**February 3**

Elsa really hated this time of the year. She personally didn't see the point in Valentine's Day and normally spent the whole day in her room with her dog Olaf and a good book.

Of course, her sister Anna was ecstatic about Valentine's Day this year, because she has a boyfriend now. If this year is any like the past she couldn't help but pity Kristoff because Anna had the whole day planned out for the two.

"-and then he kissed her! It was so romantic!" Anna said, talking about Belle and 'Beast'—Elsa wasn't sure of his real name.

"Uh huh," Elsa nodded, not really paying much attention as she went to her locker and put in her code. She heard the familiar 'click' of the locker unlocking and opened the locker up to put the books she didn't need in it.

She then notices a pink envelope lying on the bottom of her locker. Elsa put her books in the locker, eying the paper suspiciously.

After, she was finished putting her books in the locker Elsa picked up envelope, confused on why it was there, she opened it.

Inside it was a card, with a picture of Grumpy Cat saying,

"_Everyone sucks, you just happen to suck a little bit less._

_To: Elsa_

_From: -_"

Behind her, Anna peaked over her sister shoulder then squealed in poor Elsa's ear.


	2. February 4, Wednesday

**Summary: **Elsa kept finding cheesy Valentine's Day cards in her locker. Valentine's Drabbles AU

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, How to Train Your Dragon, Tangled, Brave, or any of the movies mentioned; all belong to Disney or DreamWorks

**Note: **I've never actually written drabbles before… do these actually count as Drabbles? They're only 300 words long so I would assume so. Anyway here I go trying to be funny, again.

_Thanks to __**Guest, Trapid**__, and __**SureSnowflake**__ for reviewing! _

* * *

**February 4**

Elsa loved her sister, truly she did, but some days she really wanted to strangle her. Today was one of those days.

Anna was rambling on about the card they'd found in her locker; making guesses on who could've sent it, talking about how cute he must be, and so much more. At one point Elsa even tried to change the subject, but every time Anna went right back to it.

Finally, Elsa made the lame excuse of 'I have to use the bathroom' and darted out the door, successfully avoiding her sibling for the rest of the school day.

Of course, even without Anna, Elsa was curious on who wrote the card. She couldn't think of anyone who would send her one, after all no one really talked to her other than her group of friends. Could it be a secret admirer or could it be someone she normally hangs out with?

She walked over to her locker, pushing aside her thoughts on the subject, and went to put her books into it.

There was another one, sitting there taunting her. This one was a blue envelope instead of the bright pink the last one was in. Elsa grabbed it up, her curiosity overcoming her and she opened it.

_"Is your name Wi-Fi?_

_Because I'm feeling a connection_

_To: Elsa_

_From: -"_

This one had a picture of a Wi-Fi symbol photoshopped onto it.

Elsa had to resist the urge to bang her head on her locker.


	3. February 5,Thursday

**Summary: **Elsa kept finding cheesy Valentine's Day cards in her locker. Valentine's Drabbles AU

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, How to Train Your Dragon, Tangled, Brave, or any of the movies mentioned; all belong to Disney or DreamWorks

**Note: **Truth be told I've never been to an actually school as an student, so all of this is just what I figure high school is like. Oh, and I'm home schooled so no my parents aren't neglecting me lol

First of all, I want to thank **EuphoricalMusicalTieDyeRainbow **for sending me a lot of awesome Nerdy Pickup Lines, the one used in this drabble is one of them!

Also thanks to **Furiyan, countrygal15, shiver (guest), SureSnowflake, EvilAngel666**, and **Trapid (Guest)** for the amazing reviews!

* * *

**February 5**

Anna discovered the one that was sent to Elsa the day before, and quickly made sure the rest of their friends did as well. Soon enough Elsa had not only Anna but also Rapunzel pestering her.

"I wonder who could've sent it…what if it was Hercules?" Rapunzel wondered out loud, as her and Anna came up with theories on who it could be.

"No way, he has a crush on Meg, remember?" Anna said to her, skipping down the hall behind Elsa.

"Right! I forgot about that…" they continued naming names of all the boys they knew in the school.

Elsa rolled her eyes at the two, and continued her trek to her locker.

"Who do you think it is?" Rapunzel asked Elsa, the latter shrugging in reply.

"Beats me," she answered, finally making it to the infamous locker.

She balanced her books in one of her arms, and quickly put in her code. Once opened she put her books in and found yet another one of the envelopes.

"Oh my gosh, there's another!" Anna excitedly says, grabbing it before Elsa could stop her.

_"Are you related to Yoda? Because Yodalicious_

_To: Elsa_

_From: _weird dash thing_"_

Anna read out loud, showing Rapunzel and Elsa the card, which had a picture of Yoda from Star Wars on it.

There was a loud 'smack' echoing through the hall as Elsa's forehead made contact with her locker.

Anna and Rapunzel then burst out laughing.

"Well whoever it was, I give them prompts for the reference," Punzie said between laughs.


	4. February 6, Friday

**Summary: **Elsa kept finding cheesy Valentine's Day cards in her locker. Valentine's Drabbles AU

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, How to Train Your Dragon, Tangled, Brave, or any of the movies mentioned; all belong to Disney or DreamWorks

**Note: **Today has been sooooo busy! Sorry about not uploading earlier today (it's currently 7:36 as I type this) I had to do school work, then we had to go shopping, more school, etc. XD And for the weekends—in which she isn't in school—I will add little drabbles of Elsa's thoughts about the subject and such, for those curious!

Thanks to **Nlresda123** for the pickup line in this update! If you guys have any recommendations feel free to tell me, I love getting them!

Also, thanks to **Trapid, Furiyan, EuphoricalMusicalTieDyeRainbow, WiredJelsaFan, Guest, hi, Guest, Guest, crystalwinter, Guest, Nlresda123, NaomilovesJelsa, 10, Guest, **and** Guesthuuu**

* * *

**February 6**

Merida had joined in on the group of teasing girls and Elsa was sure she wouldn't live this down anytime soon.

"So?" Merida asked Elsa as they walked to their lockers.

"So?" Elsa quoted, glancing at Merida with a questioning look.

"Do you have _any_ guesses on who it is?"

"I don't know," Elsa answered, rolling her eyes slightly. She didn't see why some anonymous guy sending her Valentine's cards was so important.

"Don't give me that, lass, I know you have at least thought of one guy who could be doing it," Merida said, looking at her expectantly.

"Well, yeah," Elsa confessed.

"Maybe it's Pitch? You know he practically stalked you in elementary school," Merida wondered out loud.

Elsa shuddered at the thought, walking to her locker.

"I hope not," she said and opened her locker knowing she would likely see another one of them in it.

Merida grinned the moment she laid eyes on it, and grabbed it out of the locker.

_"You're like a dictionary,_

_you add meaning to my life._

_To: Elsa_

_From: -"_

Merida laughed loudly, attracting everyone's eyes to them, while Elsa's palm found its way to her forehead.

* * *

_I'm going to add a few review replies her because I get a lot of Guest reviews so just skip this if you want._

**Guest:** I know right! And don't worry; I'll be adding Elsa's thoughts in here soon

**Guest:** I googled for 'cheesy valentine's day cards' and choose the ones I like tbh

**NaomilovesJelsa:** I'm going to try and update every day until Valentine's Day! No promises though :)

**Guest:** I completely agree! I really don't want to do that, but I'm not sure I can promise anything. Also I'm not quite comfortable with sharing my age, but I am in fact in high school (or would be if I went to an actual school). I'm glad I'm describing it good, I was a bit nervous when I went to post this.

**Trapid:** Aww thank you!

**Guesthuuu:** I love you too! And thank you!


	5. February 7, Saturday

**Summary:** Elsa kept finding cheesy Valentine's Day cards in her locker. Valentine's Drabbles AU

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, How to Train Your Dragon, Tangled, Brave, or any of the movies mentioned; all belong to Disney or DreamWorks

**Note:** My internet is being a huge jerk today, so I'm going to write on the next few drabbles and hope it will let me post them on time. Also, no cheesy pickup lines today, it's a Saturday so no school or finding cards in her locker. PS. who else was going insane after ff wouldn't let them log in?

* * *

**February 7**

"Oh… I have an idea on who it is!" Rapunzel exclaimed randomly while sitting in Elsa and Anna's main room.

"Who?" Anna asked a Cheshire cat smile appearing on her face, as she turns on the couch to face Rapunzel.

"Hans Southernisle*!" Rapunzel said, making Elsa want to barf at the thought.

Anna obviously felt the same as Elsa, because she shot it down with "Hans is too egocentric to write them, he would just walk up to Elsa and say them to her."

"True," Rapunzel replied and went back to thinking on who it could be.

"I say it's Jack," Merida stated, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh my- how have I not thought of that!" Anna squealed happily.

"Whoa, hold up? Jack? You mean the guy who tried to woo me in middle school by giving me a box of chocolate every day?"

"He had good taste in chocolate," Anna sighed.

_Jack Frost?_ Elsa thought about it, maybe it was him. After all, he wasn't one to just give up.


	6. February 8, Sunday

**Summary: **Elsa kept finding cheesy Valentine's Day cards in her locker. Valentine's Drabbles AU

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, How to Train Your Dragon, Tangled, Brave, or any of the movies mentioned; all belong to Disney or DreamWorks.

**Notes:** Sundays are usually busy for me, so here is a quickly typed, very little proofread, update.

Thanks to **Frozen07212000, jelsa lover, Zahin Munawara, Trapid, Guest**, and **Neve Winter** for your amazing reviews!

* * *

**February 8**

Elsa had the house to herself for the day, as her parents were out grocery shopping, and Anna was with Kristoff and Sven.

Of course being home alone Elsa took the time to finish up her homework and clean up her room, but after she was finished with it all and had nothing to do she couldn't help but let her thoughts wander.

She was curious about the cards and who would've sent them to her. Was he really Jack? The boy that gave her chocolate every day for a whole year, the one who protected her from the bullies in Pre-K, and the one who was her best friend until high school came? Of course they still spoke every once and awhile, but it was normally small talk.

She couldn't deny, she missed reading those cheesy cards every day, and part of her was ready to go back and read more.

Elsa shook those thoughts aside hearing the door open as a sign Anna or her parents were home.

* * *

**jelsa lover: **None of the guys that have liked me are brave enough to confront my dad XD And wow, you never know where life's gonna take you c:

**Zahin Munawara**: oh! Don't worry about it, I'm just that kind of person.

**Trapid:** I love Merida, so obviously she's going to be the first to know, plus I'd like to think Jack and Merida were like best friends.


	7. February 9, Monday

**Summary:** Elsa kept finding cheesy Valentine's Day cards in her locker. Valentine's Drabbles AU

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, How to Train Your Dragon, Tangled, Brave, or any of the movies mentioned; all belong to Disney or DreamWorks.

**Notes: **Guess who finally makes an appearance in this chapter! c; Anyway, sorry if it sucks I typed it up while in a car XD

Thanks to **WolfEffect, SureSnowflake, OoPoPcAnDy, shiver, **and **Trapid **for your amazing reviews!

* * *

**February 9**

"Hey!" a voice said, as Elsa walked down the hall towards the infamous locker to grab some books for her next class.

"Yes?" she said looking at the face of the owner of the voice.

"What's up," Jack grinned, his platinum hair sticking up wildly as he leaned on her locker, blocking her from getting to it.

"Trying to get to my locker?" Elsa was surprised to see him there, seeing as his locker was nowhere near hers.

"Oh! Is this your locker?" he asked, laughing nervously as he moved out of her way.

"Why are you here?" she asked, putting in her code to the locker.

"Uh, just, y'know, walking to my next class," he said, looking oddly tense.

This made Elsa suspicious of what prank he was pulling on her, he was notorious for them after all. If she remembered correctly Bunny was still angry at him for some prank he pulled a few months ago.

She blocked those thoughts out of her mind then opened her locker; there was a note in it—early compared to normal, she noticed.

She put her books that she didn't need in the locker, before grabbing the ones she needed. She also picked up the card, planning to quickly read it.

"Whoa, you got a valentine's card?" Jack asked an almost edgy sounding chuckle escaping his lips.

Elsa looked at him, her suspension rising after Merida's outburst the other day.

"Uh huh," she nodded, looking up from the card.

"Well I'm going to, uh, go now, bye!" he said before darting down the hall, leaving Elsa confused and staring at the place where he was originally.

Of course, she quickly recovered and looked at the envelope in her hand, curious on what its contents read. She quickly opened it, remembering she had class soon.

_"If you were a triangle_

_You'd be acute one!_

_To: Elsa_

_From: -"_

Elsa wasn't sure how to react, so she settled for a loud groan.


	8. February 10, Tuesday

**Summary**: Elsa kept finding cheesy Valentine's Day cards in her locker. Valentine's Drabbles AU

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, How to Train Your Dragon, Tangled, Brave, or any of the movies mentioned; all belong to Disney or DreamWorks.

**Notes:** WE MADE IT TO 50 REVIEWS. THIS IS THE MOST ANY OF MY FF HAVE GOTTEN, IM SO HAPPY YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING

Thank you so much to **Trapid, Furiyan, EuphoricalMusicalTieDyeRainbow, OoPoPcAnDy, CaptainBeer, rokusan23, QueenofMusicLeea, MelodyPond77, **and** SureSnowflake** for your fantastic reviews! Seriously, without you guys this wouldn't be here!

* * *

**February 10**

"It has to be him!" Rapunzel random said, a she put her books in her locker.

"What?" Elsa replied confusion evident in her voice.

"Jack, Jack is obviously the one sending you the cards!" she stated, closing her locker and walking over to Elsa.

"What makes you think that?" Elsa asked, brushing the hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear.

"I mean every sign leads to it, he was at your locker right before a card appeared, he tried to ask you out all of middle school, and the last time I talked to him and your name was brought up he got really stuttery and blushy," Rapunzel smiled.

"First of all, 'stuttery' and 'blushy' are not words, and second of all, how do you know he's not just being the messenger for someone else?" Elsa retorted.

"I know that, and why would he do that? This is Jack we're talking about," Rapunzel stated.

"The same guy who lives to prank everyone," Elsa deadpanned, "how do you know this isn't another one of them?"

"Because I know Jack and Merida does to, Merida herself said it was him."

"She said she _thought_ it was him," Elsa countered, walking to her locker.

"Merida is one of Jack's best friends, if anyone would know it would be her," Punzie indicated.

"Okay, you win, but we haven't talked in years, why the sudden attention," Elsa mumbled, using her code on the locker.

"Maybe he finally got the courage to do something?" she guessed.

"Maybe," Elsa replied.

She didn't quite know how to feel about it all; she couldn't deny there was attraction to Jack, but she also hadn't talked to him in so long. What if he had changed? What if he wasn't the same goofy boy who started the biggest snowball fight in the past 15 years, and the boy who found a stray dog and would sneak it food every night.

Elsa quickly shook the thoughts out of her head, and opened her locker to find yet another piece of paper waiting to be read.

_"You must be a keyboard,_

_Because you're just my type._

_To: Elsa_

_From: -"_

Rapunzel's head peaked over Elsa's shoulder to read what it said, and snickered as she did so. Elsa was sure she heard a rim-shot going perfectly along with the card, and her head once again made contact with her now dented locker.


	9. February 11, Wednesday

**Summary:** Elsa kept finding cheesy Valentine's Day cards in her locker. Valentine's Drabbles AU

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, How to Train Your Dragon, Tangled, Brave, or any of the movies mentioned; all belong to Disney or DreamWorks.

**Notes:** Idk what happened on this one, but enjoy.

Thanks **Gracialoveme, WolfEffect, Furiyan, OoPoPcAnDy, QueenofMusicLeea, MelodyPond77, ImperfectPerfume, Kahnartis, EuphoricalMusicalTieDyeRainbow, Bibliophile35, Zahin Munawara, SureSnowflake, **and **Trapid **for the reviews!

* * *

Elsa wasn't sure what to think when she ran into Hiccup Haddock—literally—on her way to her locker. Though it wasn't really her running into him that bothered her, it was the fact he started acting like he saw a ghost when he saw it was her.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, raising her eyebrow at his behavior.

"W-wha? Me?" he said, stuttering.

"No the wall," she sarcastically replied.

"Oh," Hiccup said, looking awkwardly at the floor.

"Why are you over here?" she asked him, motioning to the lockers—none of which belonged to him.

"Oh! I was delivering something for Jack to-" he suddenly stopped, as if he almost said something he didn't mean to.

"To?" Elsa said, trying to hide her sneaking suspicion the Hiccup and Jack were up to something.

"The, uh, music room!" he answered quickly.

"The music room? You two are in music?" Elsa was officially confused, and sure the Hiccup was lying about something.

"What? No, wait, yes, uh…" Hiccup contradicted.

"Yes or no?" She said.

"No! Jack's just really close to Ms. Poppins," Hiccup said, rubbing her neck nervously.

"Really?" Elsa asked.

"Yep," Hiccup mumbled.

They stood in an awkward silence, Hiccup spending the majority of his time staring at the floor as if it were the next best thing.

"Well this has been…nice, but I've got to go, so you later!" Hiccup said, before darting down the hallway.

Elsa didn't know if she wanted to laugh at him or be worried, what was he doing exactly? She had talked to Hiccup many times and he was normally awkward, but not that awkward. He seemed to be hiding something, though Elsa wasn't sure what it was yet.

Shaking those thoughts from her head, Elsa opened up his locker and put her books inside. Of course, she saw another card, but this time there was also a lump of something beside it. Elsa picked up the card and opened it.

_"I must be a snowflake,_

_Because I have fallen for you._

_To: Elsa_

_From: -_

_PS: I heard you liked chocolate."_

Elsa grabbed the lump she'd seen earlier, and she couldn't help but grin. _Well at least they gave her chocolate._

* * *

**QueenofMusicLeea:** I hadn't even thought of that! But here you go, I added it :)


	10. February 12, Thursday

**Summary: **Elsa kept finding cheesy Valentine's Day cards in her locker. Valentine's Drabbles AU

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, How to Train Your Dragon, Tangled, Brave, or any of the movies mentioned; all belong to Disney or DreamWorks.

**Notes:** My seven year old sister said this needed to be 'a rainbow color' whatever that means, and just now she said there needed to be 'dancing cactuses'. On another subject, we have a wild cat that keeps spraying our garbage can it is so loud I smell it from where I'm sitting my house and I feel like barfing.

Thanks so much to **OoPoPcAnDy, EuphoricalMusicalTieDyeRainbow, MelodyPond77, Guest, CaptainBeer, EvilAngel666, zulka, bigfan, rokusan23, Bibliophile35, countrygal15, Trapid, **and** SureSnowflake **for your amazing reviews!

* * *

**February 12**

"I wonder...is it Jack or is it Hiccup," Anna mumbled to herself.

Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa were walking to Elsa's locker, Anna once again in her attempts to figure out who was sending the cards.

"What do you think Kristoff?" she asked her boyfriend, looking at him expecting a reply.

"Huh? What?" he replied, it was obvious he had not been paying attention to what Anna was saying.

"Who do you think is sending the notes," Elsa said. She decided to save poor Kristoff from Anna's complaining, which would indirectly save Elsa from having to hear it.

"Oh, uh, if I had to say anyone probably Jack," he answered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Really, you too?" Elsa sighed, exasperated.

Why was everyone so convinced it was Jack? She didn't know if she liked it or not. Jack had been in a relationship with one of her friends, Rapunzel, so even after Rapunzel had told her she was okay with it she still felt as if it was wrong to even think of dating him.

"Of course, I overheard him talking to Hiccup about you," Kristoff said, "something to do with chocolate and you, but that was all I heard."

"See! More proof!" Anna squealed happily.

Elsa rolled her eyes that the two, and walked up to her locker. Elsa quickly put in her code, ignoring as Anna rambled about how cute of a couple her and Jack would make, assuming it was him.

She put all the books in her locker, taking her Chemistry book out of it. She glanced at the note—and chocolate which she quickly hid so Anna couldn't see it—before she looked back at Anna, who was still distracted.

After a short mental debate, Elsa grabbed the card and opened it.

_"Are you an interior decorator?_

_Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful._

_To: Elsa_

_From: -"_

Elsa felt as if she needed to replace the door on her locker from all the dents in it.

* * *

**Also** I'd like to add that this is in fact ending on Valentine's Day—I've had a few people ask about it. Whether or not I'll make a sequel is up to all of you!


	11. February 13, Friday

**Summary:** Elsa kept finding cheesy Valentine's Day cards in her locker. Valentine's Drabbles AU

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, How to Train Your Dragon, Tangled, Brave, or any of the movies mentioned; all belong to Disney or DreamWorks.

**Notes:** Duuddee I'm obsessing over ItaTema and GaaHina right now (which are crack ships from Naruto, but still ships) and there is a sad lacking of fanfics for them. On a different subject tomorrow is Valentine's Day! Which means tomorrow will be the last update of this awesome experience.

Thanks to **WiredJelsaFan, Trapid, CaptainBeer, NotANerd133, EuphoricalMusicalTieDyeRainbow, OoPoPcAnDy, Nlresda123, bigfan, Kahnartis, zulka, **and** Ilsa **for all your reviews.

* * *

**February 13 **

Elsa wasn't a big fan of superstitions and didn't believe there was any kind of 'bad luck' to Friday the 13th, but she was still having a bad day.

She wasn't sure what superior being she angered, but she hoped they would not bother her much longer. That morning her alarm clock neglected to ring, so she woke up late and didn't have time to eat her breakfast. Then she got detention for passing notes in class thanks to Hans and his annoying habit of throwing notes at her, despite the fact she hadn't wrote a single note to him. Then she forgot to grab her money so she had to borrow some of Merida's to get her a snack from the snack machine—Merida didn't have enough for her to get the school lunch.

That led her to her current situation; she was in the detention room with Coach Phil—who was taking a nap in the chair up front—and Jackson Overland Frost, the boy who spent the whole time trying to make her talk to him, and take her attention off of the assignment Coach Phil had given them.

"You know no one does those, right?" Jack asked, leaning over to her desk so he could talk to her.

"Maybe I want to do mine," she glared.

"Whoa, calm down princess," he joked, "Besides, I know you don't _want_ to do it."

"Do you," she asked, putting down her pencil and looking up at him.

"I do, but since it's a wonderful day outside I know you want to be out there," he grinned, motioning to the window which showed the light snow drifting by.

"What are you even in here for?" Jack asked, after she hadn't replied to his comment.

"Passing notes," she simply stated, writing on the paper in front of her.

"You? Passing notes? Is the sky falling?" he said, looking out the window dramatically.

"Very funny," she rolled her eyes.

"What's up with—" he was cut off by the bell signaling detention was over.

Elsa quickly got up and shoved her papers on Phil's desk before walking out of the room. Jack being himself, he quickly caught up with her and followed her.

"Hey, why are you acting so grumpy today," he asked running his hand through his unruly hair.

Elsa couldn't help but think of how soft his hair would be if she ran her hands through them right them before she forced herself to stop thinking that way.

"I've had a rough day," she mumbled, making her way to her locker.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"No, I'm good, but thanks for offering," she answered, opening her locker.

There was another one, this one had two pieced of chocolate and Elsa couldn't help but be excited to read its contents.

_"Do you have a Band-Aid?_

_ Because I just scraped my knee falling for you._

_To: Elsa_

_From: -"_

Normally Elsa would groan, but Jack's laughter was contagious, so she let herself giggle at the stupidity of it and wonder if it was in fact Jack.

* * *

Wow, this is way longer than I intended it to be! And I still don't have a definite answer on the sequel it's up to all of you and my creativity.

**Trapid: **the only reason I included Hiccup was because of that particular chapter, the will be no more comments on the subject because I personally don't ship Hicelsa (or how ever it's spelled).


	12. February 14, Saturday

**Summary:** Elsa kept finding cheesy Valentine's Day cards in her locker. Valentine's Drabbles AU

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, How to Train Your Dragon, Tangled, Brave, or any of the movies mentioned; all belong to Disney or DreamWorks.

**Notes:** This one is a bit more like a collection of drabbles all based on the same day, so enjoy! (More notes at the bottom)

Thank's to **Naomi92, Evo, Kahnartis,** **reddawnfox, NotANerd133, NaomilovesJelsa, Nlresda123, Trapid, OoPoPcAnDy, zulka, bigfan, **and** EuphoricalMusicalTieDyeRainbow **for all of your support!

* * *

**February 14, 9:15 AM**

Valentine's Day, that day that so many couples use as an excuse for PDA and people who aren't in a relationship use as an excuse to eat a whole lot of chocolate. Of course the latter being the exact thing Elsa had planned for the day. The only problem being she didn't have any chocolate to eat.

If Elsa was sure of anything it was you had to have chocolate to eat it, so she sighed and turned on the TV knowing she wouldn't get out of the house without Anna acting suspicious of what she was up to. There she was on Valentine's Day alone and watching old Danny Phantom re-runs, until she heard something at her door.

Elsa paused her TV, before getting up and walking to the door curiously. Part of her was sure this was some sort of horror movie scene and she should be worried some mass murderer would pop out of nowhere and try to murder her, but the logical part of her was convinced that wasn't what happened.

She opened the door cautiously then looked around, there wasn't a single soul in site other than her neighbor's cat who stared at her with wild eyes and made her sure it was planning to steal her soul. Shaking off the crazy thought's flowing through her brain, Elsa took another glance curious on what it was. This time she noticed the little card lying on her steps as if haunting her.

She picked up the card, then opened it groaning as she read the contents.

"_Are you made of copper and tellurium,_

_Because you are [Cu][Te]_

_To: Elsa_

_From: -"_

She almost through it back on the ground leaving it for that evil cat to take, but then she noticed something on the back of the card; it was a folded piece of paper.

_"I'll have you know this was probably one of the craziest things I've ever done, but one of my friends talked me into it and I actually enjoy doing it now. I guess since Valentine's is today I'll have to stop, right? Well I can't just act as if I haven't done this though, so I thought I'd send one more and offer you a chance to finally see me in person—that's if you want to meet the weirdo who is anonymously sending you valentine's cards (I won't get offended if you don't show up). _

_Anyway back to the subject, Snow is having this huge party thing at her house tonight for Valentine's Day and I'm planning on being there with my friends, but I'm planning on going out to her balcony (you know the huge one) about 9. I'm hoping you would be okay with meeting there? From what I know you don't normally go to the parties but you've took Anna a few times so I assume you know where Snow lives? Snow White? _

_So I would like to see you there if you want to come, but you don't have to if you don't want to."_

Elsa was baffled; whoever this was actually was serious about all this? She had come to the conclusion it was some joke Jack or someone was pulling on her, so this was a surprise.

* * *

**February 14, 8:01 PM**

Elsa quickly glanced in the rearview mirror again, for some unknown reason she felt anxious. It wasn't like she was going to give a speech in front of the president; she was just going to a party to meet the guy who was sending her these anonymous Valentine's cards for almost two weeks. She didn't even know if it was anyone she would like—heck, she didn't even know if it was some crazy pedophile.

To be honest part of her hoped it was Jack, after she couldn't deny the attraction that was there for him. He was definitely annoying at times, a bit rude, but he was also caring and sweet, he often tried to make her laugh when he was around her—this made her eternally grateful for him. She knew she shouldn't get her hopes to high, but she still let them just this once.

"Elsa?" Anna interrupted her inward musings, making her look away for the mirror to Anna.

"Yeah?" she inquired.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked, looking at her sister worried.

"Of course, I was just thinking," Elsa answered, getting out of the car before Anna could interrogate her anymore.

* * *

**February 14, 8:58 PM**

Elsa looked at the clock on her phone, sighing as she stood on the cold balcony overlooking the snow-covered forest. The sun had set a little while ago, so it was dark out and she could see the stars very clearly.

"You came?" a familiar voice said in shock behind her.

Elsa's body spun around in surprised and there he was; his spiky platinum hair, deep blue eyes, and pale skin making her head spin—or maybe it was because of how fast she turned around.

"Yes," was all she said, while looking at him shocked.

"So I guess you know now," he chuckled, shoving his hands in his skinny jean pockets showing just how nervous he was.

"It was you?" she asked, a mixed amount of emotions overflowing her, excitement, relief, happiness, etc.

"Yep," he awkwardly replied looking at her.

They stood in silence as Elsa let the past twelve days up until now seep in.

"Y'know, I somehow imagined this whole scenario differently in my head," Jack finally broke the silence.

"How did you imagine it?" Elsa asked genuine interest evident on her face.

"Well…" he trailed off, taking a short step towards her, their faces only inches apart now and Elsa realized what he was planning to do.

She panicked, not sure what to do. Elsa had never been in this situation, never, she was always focused on her studies so relationship hadn't actually crossed her mind until this week. Part of her was excited and told her to lean closer, but the other part told her to run as fast as she could and abort this before something out of her control could happen. Somehow her illogical reckless side took over, and she felt herself leaning closer to him.

Jack's lips met hers and she suddenly felt a raging amount of emotions she'd never felt before. Her legs went almost failed on her, and she could've swore her heart was about to jump out of her chest. As quickly as it started it left, as Jack pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"So Elsa, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked her, his blue eyes shining with hopefulness.

"Of course," she said with a grin on her face.

Jack grinned, and said "_YES!_" and fist bumped the thin air, making Elsa laugh at his weird antics.

"Oh! I almost forgot, Tooth told me I had to give you this," Jack said, grabbing a teddy bear from on top of a chair sitting in the corner. It was a blue bear with a pink heart in its hands, written on the heart in bold blue letters was "**_BE MINE_**."

* * *

And there it is, the ending of my cheesy valentine's drabbles; it's kinda bittersweet for me. I am actually kind of nervous when it comes to posting this because there were so many ways that I could end this but I ultimately selected this one.

This thing made it to **_ONE HUNDRED FREAKING REVIEWS_**, which is huge for me! I'm so happy that it did and all of my reviewers are amazing for it!

I'm hoping to make a sequel for the many people requesting one. I'm not sure what it's going to be but I have a few ideas for it so far. I'm probably going to make it in Jack's POV whatever it is!

_UPDATE:_ Okay after a bit of thought, there will not be a sequel. I feel like this is left perfectly the way it is and a sequel isn't really necessary.

**Evo:** That is a good idea; I'll consider using it! I hope I can post more Jelsa stories for my followers! I love writing these and as long as I do I will write them! Also, on the love triangle, I probably won't write that, it's a good idea and all, but I'm not a big fan of love triangles, because someone always seems to come out hurt (or in this case the one that I choose in the end will not be the one some of the followers want and it could be a huge mess).

**Trapid**: I know right! I don't know why but I wanted to add that, but I did! And wow, you must be way ahead of me, because it was about 5 or so in the afternoon on February 13th when I posted that update!

**Bigfan: **Thank you for your amazing suggestions!

Thank you so much to all of the amazing people who have reviewed, but I really want to thank the ones who reviewed almost every update since I posted this! All of you are fantastic!


End file.
